Nemo
by Neumond
Summary: Nemo Weasley ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts und treibt seine beiden Schüler Severus Snape und Sirius Black langsam in dne Wahnsinn. Als er ihnen jedoch einen bestimmten Trank unterjubelt, geht der Scherz allmählich zu weit.
1. Zaubertränke

Zaubertränke war schon immer ein Fach, bei dem die Probleme vorprogrammiert waren. Ein Fluch lag von jeher auf diesen Stunden. Ein Fluch, der mit dem letzten Lehrer für Zaubertränke seinen Anfang genommen hatte, in seinem als krank zu bezeichnenden Humor, der nur befriedigt wurde, wenn Slytherins und Gryffindors in seinen Stunden aufeinander trafen. Jedes Jahr auf's neue setzte er durch, dass die beiden Klassen in seinen Stunden aufeinander trafen, in denen die beiden größten Feinde des Jahrgangs saßen.

Nicht selten sorgte er selbst mit kindischsten Scherzen dafür, dass die beiden aneinander gerieten. Damals, als er zu wahren Höchstleistungen auflief, waren diese beiden Pechvögel Severus Snape und Sirius Black. Der Professor schaffte es immer wieder, einen der beiden zu provozieren und bald hassten sie sich noch um einiges mehr, als zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit.

Black und seine Freunde brauchten schon bald keinen Grund mehr, um Severus anzugreifen, dieser hingegen begann sich regelmäßig vor den Zaubertrankstunden unwohl zu fühlen oder ihnen auch ohne jeglichen Grund fern zu bleiben. An diesem Tag, an diesem gottverdammten Tag, funktionierte das leider nicht.

Severus war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Nur weil er die Stunden schwänzte hatte er nicht vor, bei den Zwischenprüfungen durchzufallen. An diesem Tag lernte er eine wichtige Lektion: Verbring die geschwänzten Stunden nie immer am selben Ort.

Snape legte die Hand an das dunkle Holz der Bibliothekstür, als sich eine Hand unheilsschwanger auf seine Schulter legte und er warmen Atem über sein Haut gleiten spürte. „Mister Snape. Sie scheinen sich verlaufen zu haben. Mein Unterricht findet in den Kerkern statt, wissen Sie noch."

„Ja…" Severus drehte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf, sah in ein fies grinsendes, von rotem Kraushaar umrahmtes Gesicht. Gut, das fiese Grinsen war hinter dem sorgsam gestutzten Bart verborgen, aber Sev war sicher, dass es da war! „…Professor Weasley."

OoO

Es war demütigend, von Weasley am Ohr durch die Gänge geschleift zu werden und schließlich auf einem Platz neben- wie könnte es anders sein? –Black geschuppst zu werden, aber es machte ihm nicht einmal wirklich etwas aus. Er hatte zu viel Angst vor dem, was da noch kommen würde.

Black hatte ihm in den vergangenen allein im vergangenen Monat bereits drei mal die Nase gebrochen und die ‚Scherze' Weasleys wurden auch immer ärger.  
Zuerst jedoch schien es, als habe er dieses eine Mal Glück. Er und Black mussten nicht einmal gemeinsam einen Trank brauen. Stattdessn erklärte der Professor ihnen einige verbotene Tränke, unter anderem den Vielsafttrank.

Dennoch…als die Stunde zu Ende war, packte er so schnell wie nur irgend möglich seine Sachen zusammen und versuchte, durch die Tür zu entfliehen. Er hatte es beinahe geschafft, als ihn wieder eine Hand am Arm zurückhielt. Er stieß einen gedanklichen, unhörbaren Fluch aus, war aber dennoch sicher, dass Weasley seinen Wortlaut kannte, ebenso, wie er wusste, welche Botschaft Black, der an seinem anderen Arm hing, seinem Freund Potter mit einem kurzen Blick sandte.

„Mr. Snape, Mr. Black. Sie beide bleiben noch hier und werden einen Vielsafttrank brauen. Nur um zu zeigen, dass sie meinem Unterricht wenigsten ein bischen gefolgt sind. Der Rest kann gehen."

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die anderen, grinsenden Slytherins. Elende Verräter! Seine Augen funkelten kurz vor Hass. Eines Tages, nahm er sich vor, eines Tages würde er sie auch im Stich lassen, würde sie verraten. Allerdings noch nicht jetzt. Leider, leider noch nicht jetzt.

„Also", Weasley klopfte ihnen beiden gönnerhaft auf die Schultern, als wären sie seine Lieblingsschüler und hätten gerade einen außerordentlich komplizierten Trank zu Stande gebracht. Wieder wirkte er, als könne er nur mit Mühe ein schallendes Gelächter zurückhalten.

„Die Zutaten findet ihr in den Schränken, die Anleitung in dem Buch da vorne. Ihr solltet also zurecht kommen sollen. Wenn ich vom Mittagessen zurück bin seid ihr fertig. Vergewissert euch aber wenigstens, dass euer Gesöff auch funktioniert." (1)

Snapes Blick fing den von Sirius auf. Das war grauenhaft, aber nichts gegen das, was sie normalerweise auszustehen hatten.  
Als der Professor verschwunden war, beugte sich Black weit zu Severus vor, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Er wirkte wild, das Haar so ungekämmt wie immer und die schwarzen Augen vor kaltem Hass funkelnd.

„Wenn du diesen Tag überleben willst, Slytherin, dann komm mir gefälligst nicht in die Quere."  
Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, seine Faust öffnete und ballte sich wieder, die eigene Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren schnarrend, ein wenig ölig. „Je eher wir anfangen, desto eher sind wir auch wieder hier raus, nicht wahr, Blacky?"  
Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle Black ihn schlagen, doch dann wandte er sich einfach nur ab und warf einen langen Blick in das Tränkebuch.

OoO

1) Bei mir muss mann nicht monatelang an dem Teil rumkochen sondern kann bereits nach ein bis zwei Stunden fertig sein. Ist praktischer so.

So, das war der erste, noch recht kurze Teil. Mir persönlich gefällt diesmal der Schreibstiel absolut nicht, aber ich hoffe mich in den kommenden Kapis zu besseren. Ihr könnt mir ja trotzdem ein Kommi dalassen, ja?


	2. Ein Problem

Severus verhielt sich ruhig in der Zeit, die er mit Black verbringen musste. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie sehr ihn die Schmerzen der Nasenbrüche verfolgt hatten und wenn er wirklich so vom Pech verfolgt war, wie es den Anschein hatte, dann konnte Black mitlerweile den Zauber, mit dem er die Knochen vollkommen verschwinden lassen konnte. Nee! Er schüttelte sich kurz. Auf eine ganze Nact mit diesem wiederlichen Zeug im Krankenflügel, möglicherweise noch eingepfercht zwischen einem Hufflepufftrottel und einer Klugscheißerin aus Ravenclaw, konnte er wirklich dankend verzichten.

Als sie fertig waren, drückten sie sich noch einige Momente darum, miteinander zu sprechen. Snape rieb sich die Hände an der Hose ab und Black las noch einmal das Rezet durch. Als es Severus schließlich zu viel wurde, sah er Black an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wir müssen ihn noch testen, bevor Weasley wiederkommt."

Black blitzte ihn an. Ein beunruhigendes Grummeln kam direkt aus seiner Kehle. Manchmal hatte er mit den herben Gesichtszügen und dem zottigen, schwarzen Haar doch eine Menge Ähnlichkeit mit einem großen Hund. Einem Grim vielleicht. Severus schluckte.

"Danke für die Erinnerung, Schlange, aber ich bin nun einmal nicht sonderlich wild darauf, deine hässliche Visage anzunehmen."

Wieder zuckten Snapes Mundwinkel und er spürte, wie eine Ader auf seiner Stirn zu pochen begann. "Glaubst du vielleicht, ich werde es genießen, nach nassem Hund zu stinken, Black? Aber ich hab nun einmal keine Lust, Weasley noch mehr Munition zu geben, du etwa?"

Black sah ihn noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann ging er zum Regal, nahm zwei Tonbecher heraus und knallte Snape einen hin, rupfte ihm grob ein Haar aus. Bei seinem leichten Schmerzensschrei grinste Black kurz und ließ eines seiner eigenen Haare in Snapes Becher fallen. "Lass es uns hinter uns bringen und dann verschwinden."

Sie füllten die Becher und leerten sie auf einen Zug.

"Arthur!"

Der roothaarige Junge ignorierte ihn und flitzte um die Ecke. James entfuhr ein leichter Fluch. Sein Umhang flatterte und bauschte sich, als er ihm nachsetzte. Er lief Slalomum entgegenkomende Schüler und wich mit einem charmanten Lächeln, sowie mit einem " 'tschuldigung, Professor!" McGonagoll aus. Am Ende des Flures hatte er Arthur eingeholt und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Arthur!"

Der kleinere Junge seufzte ergeben und drehte sich dann zu James um. Er war bereits im Abschlussjahrgang, bekam also nicht mit, was sich in den Zaubertrankstunden abspielte. Dennoch uwsste er es. "Was willst du, Potter? Wenn mein Onkel wieder deinen Freund drangsaliert, tut es mir Leid, aber ich kann weder was dafür, noch bin ich in der Lage es zu ändern. Sieh das endlich ein!"

"Du könntest wenigstens versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Er ist schließlich dein Onkel, herrgott noch mal!"

Arthur verdrehte die Augen, doch als er in James Gesicht sah, resignierte er, verdeckte die Augen mit der rechten Hand und begann, seine Nasenwurzel zu massieren. "Was hat er denn schon wieder gemacht?"

"Er hat die Slytherinratte und Sirius dazu verdonnert gemeinsam einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen."

Arthur hob den Kopf. "Das ist alles?"

"Es genügt doch."

"Nicht ihm." In Weasleys Augen trat eine leichte Sorge, "Mit so etwas gibt er sich nicht ab. Das langweilt Onkel Nemo gewöhnlich nur."

James blinzelte. "Du meinst..."

"Ich meine, dass da noch irgendetwas kommt. Die beiden tun gut daran, den Kessel nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen."

Severus starrte Black einige Minuten lang an, doch nichts änderte sich. Black blieb Black, nur seine Augen schienen jetzt ein wenig dunkler zu sein, seine Gesichtzüge veränderten sich von Straßenköter zu anziehend maskulin. Severus schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Was dachte er da eigentlich?

"Dz verändest dich überhaupt nicht, Snape.", bemerkte Black zögernd. Warum klang seine Stimme nur auf einmal so unglaublich gut?

"Du auch nicht...zumindest nicht wirklich.", seine eigene Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Black wirkte plötzlich aufmerksamer. "Du spürst es auch.", stellte er fest. "Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch."

Severus schluckte ein weiteres Mal und wandte sein Gesicht ab. Warum musste der Typ ihn auch so ansehen? "Ja." Er fühlte sich immer unwohler. Dann durchzuckte ihn ein kurzer Blitz der Erkenntniss. Ruckartig drehte er den Kopf. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa..."

"Oh doch."

"Aber...wie...wann...?"

"Nun, als du mich vorhin so vortrefflich abgelenkt hast, dürfte es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen sein, irgendetwas in den Kessel zu schütten!"

"Abzulenken? Niemand musste dich ablenken, so wie du in das bescheuerte Buch gestarrt hast!"

"Aber du elende Blindschleiche hast auch nichts mitbekommen!"

"Und warum hat deine Spürnase nicht angeschlagen, elender Köter?"

"Oh, ich has..." Er stockte, öffnete nach einigen Augenblicken die zur Faust geballten Finger und bedeckte sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme klang gequält, als er sich schließlich korrigierte. "Nein. Ich liebe dich."

Das Kribbeln in Snapes Bauch verstärkte sich. Ein Glücksgefühl wallte in ihm auf. Ihm wurde speiübel. Er würgte kurz und als auch er seine Stimme wieder erhob, klang sie krächzend und aller Kraft beraupt. "Wir haben ein Problem."

So, das war dann der zweite Teil. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch noch einmal recht herzlich für die beiden Kommis bedanken.


	3. Verlangen

Als Weasley wieder auftauchte, hatten sich die beiden in unterschiedliche Ecken des Raumes zurückgezogen, vermieden es, sich anzusehen. Dennoch huschte der Blick immer wieder zum anderen hinüber. Um sich abzulenken fimmelte Severus an seinem Umhang herum, konnte aber nicht umhin, sich mehr in die Nähe von Black zu wünschen. Zumindest ein Teil von ihm. Der Teil, der noch nicht vollkommen durchgedreht war, wünschte sich, Black möge ihm jetzt jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib brechen und damit zumindest einen Hauch von Realität zurückbringen. Wie konnte ein Zaubertrank das mit ihm anstellen?

Wieder sah er zu dem Gryffindor, fragte sich, wie er wohl ohne Umhang aussah, ohne Hemd, ohne Hose… Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug sich mehrmals mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. Wie konnte er nur?

„Hör auf damit." Blacks Stimme war immer noch gequält und dennoch jagte sie Severus einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Wie sie wohl rau vom Schreien war? Oder vor Verlangen?

Er hörte auf sich zu schlagen. Mittlerweile hielt er sich für unrettbar verloren. Ein paar Schläge würden daran wohl kaum etwas ändern. Aber was dann?

„Nun meine Herren, sind wir fertig?" Vielleicht ein Mord? Ein Blick in Blacks Augen verriet ihm, dass er denselben Gedanken hatte. Gleichzeitig drehten sie sich zu Weasley um, sahen ihm mit vor Hass blitzenden Augen entgegen.

„Er hat nicht gewirkt." Snapes Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung. Ihm schossen Flüche durch den Kopf, Weasley zu enthaupten, foltern, Gliedmaßen zu berauben, Black zu entkleiden… Er schluckte. Das wissende Lächeln auf Weasleys Gesicht ließ ihn beinahe die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Nun, wir wollen ja mal nicht so sein. Ihr seid dennoch entlassen."

Voll finsterer Gedanken stiefelte Snape durch die Tür, Black mit sicherem Abstand hinter ihm. Auf dem Flur spürte er auf einmal etwas gegen sich stoßen, dann verlor er ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund den Boden unter den Füßen. Er fühlte sich auf den kalten Boden gedrückt, einen warmen Körper auf sich liegend. Schlucken. Der konnte nur Black sein. Sein Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er roch nach nassem Haar und ein wenig nach Zimt. Sein Haar war tatsächlich leicht feucht, eine Strähne hing Severus ins Gesicht. Hatte Black vor der Stunde geduscht? Die Bilder, die in ihm aufstiegen, ließen ihn erröten. Verdammt!

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Black genau in die seinen, die seltsamen verschleiert waren. Beinahe konnte er seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren. Zischelnd zog er die Luft ein.

oOo

Sirius war wie gefangen. Er lag auf Snape. Normalerweise hätte er ihn ein paar Mal ins Gesicht geschlagen und wäre dann aufgestanden, doch die Wirkung des Trankes rief ganz andere Bilder in ihm hervor. Er verfühlte nicht die geringste Lust, Snape zu schlagen. Stattdessen zogen ihn dessen Lippen geradezu magisch an. Sein Blut wurde schneller durch den Körper gepumpt. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sich nicht einfach aufstand und sich in den Gryffindorturm verzog. Als Snape die Augen wieder öffnete, beugte er sich gegen seinen Willen weiter vor. Warum konnte er nicht einfach aufhören?

„Weasley steht im Türrahmen." Diese kurzen, gezischten Worte brachen zumindest für den Augenblick den Bann. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, starrte noch kurz zu Weasley hinüber, der grinsend mit seinem Zauberstab spielte und sich dann wieder in den Schulraum verzog. Wortlos ging Sirius, ohne sich noch mal zu Snape umzudrehen.

Er schleppte sich durch die Gänge, ohne mitzubekommen wie, wich instinktiv einer von Peves Wasserbomben aus, kraxelte die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf und sagte brav das Passwort auf, damit ihn die dicke Dame vorbeiließ und sank dann in einen der weichen Sessel.

„Wie war's?"

Müde sah er auf und blickte in James besorgtes Gesicht. „Ganz okay."

James zog eine schmale Augenbraue hoch. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Der Moloch hat noch alle seine Gliedmaßen!", fauchte er genervt und verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Das ist besser, als ich mir erhofft habe." Er hatte Lupin noch gar nicht bemerkt. Der etwas blässliche Junge senkte sein Buch und sah Sirius auf eine seltsame Art und Weise an. „Wie kommt's Ich hatte erwartet, deinen Anwalt in einem Mordprozess darstellen zu müssen, vor allem nachdem Arthur so eine Panik verbreitet hat."

„Wir haben uns ignoriert. So einfach ist das." Als ob er Snape ignorieren könnte! Früher vielleicht, als er ihn noch gehasst hatte, aber jetzt, wo er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als sein Gesicht in dieser Flut schwarzer Haare zu vergraben, ganz tief diesen leichten Tintengeruch zu inhalieren…Gott, er wusste wonach Snapes Haare rochen! Und er konnte sich keinen schöneren Geruch vorstellen.

„Hat Weasley denn gar nichts gemacht?" James klang beinah enttäuscht.

„Nein!" Sirius stand auf und stiefelte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. „Ich bin müde. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Und da war doch was!", rief James ihm hinterher.

Er war zu müde, um noch etwas zu erwidern. Es reichte gerade noch dazu, sich die verschwitzten Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und sich in sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Daran, einen Pyjama anzuziehen, dachte er gar nicht mehr. (hehehehe)

In seinem Kopf waberten Gedanken herum, Bildfetzen, die sich im Lauf der Zeit angesammelt hatten. Snape, wie er den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekam und nach Slytherin wanderte, Snape bei seiner ersten Flugstunde, wie er etwas ängstlich auf dem Besen gesessen und nach unten geblickt hatte, Snape, wie er nach einem Fluch von James durch die Luft segelte, Snape, der den selben Fluch beim nächsten Mal ohne große Probleme abwehrte und nun seinerseits angriff, Snape wie er im tiefsten Winter die heulende Hütte betrachtete, nachdenklich, als ahnte er, was dort drinnen wirklich vorging. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sirius ihm das Gesicht in den Schnee gedrückt. Schließlich spürte er ihn einfach nur wieder unter sich liegen, so wie vorhin. Der Atem beschleunigt, die Wangen eindeutig gerötet. Fast unmerklich glitt seine Hand nach unten, zwischen die Beine und begann zu pumpen. Seine Augen brannten. Gott, er holte sich hier beim Gedanken an Snape einen runter! Er verfluchte Weasley, er verfluchte diesen Trank, er verfluchte sich selbst, er verfluchte sich selbst. Noch beim letzten, erlösenden Stoß in seine eigene Hand, schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.

oOo

So, der dritte Teil. Vielen Dank an Nightmare und falls dass hier sonst noch jemand lesen sollte: Bitte **reviewt.  
**Die Teile sind irgendwie doch recht kurz, oder?


	4. Bibliotheksgeflüster

Er wachte schweißgebadet auf, erinnerte sich zwar nicht mehr an seinen Traum, sah aber sofort das Bild eines gewissen Slytherins vor sich auftauchen. Das Schnarchen Pettigrews erfüllte den Raum, vermischte sich mit den leiseren Schlafgeräuschen Remus' und James'. Ein Blick auf den kleinen Digitalwecker (ich weiß, Technik funktioniert in Hogwarts nicht, aber vielleicht sind ja Uhren die Ausnahme?) zeigte ihm, dass er noch fast genau 5 Stunden Zeit bis zum Frühstück hatte. Allerdings würde er wohl kaum wieder einschlafen können. leise fluchend verzog er sich ins Badezimmer, um die drei Schlafenden nicht bei der Beseitigung eines erneuten 'Problems' zu stören.

Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich an die kühlen Fließen zurück und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Das zweite Mal. Das war das zweite Mal gewesen! Und es begann ihm immer weniger auzumachen. Stattdessen begann er sich tatsächlich zu fragen, warum ihn erst dieser Trank dazu hatte bringen müssen. Sirius schüttelte kurz und heftig den Kopf, wankte dann in den Schlafsaal zurück. Das musste ein ende haben! So leise wie möglich zog er sich an und warf dann auch noch James Tarnumhang über. Er wollte schließlich nicht erwischt werden. Seine Füße trugen ihn die Treppen hinunter und durch die Flure. Einige Male traf er auf Filch oder einige der Lehrer, die durch die Gänge patroullierten. Dann drückte er sich immer ganz flach an die Wand und bemühte sich, so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Endlich erreichte er die Bibliothek und öffnete sie mit einem gemurmelten 'Alohomora!'. Drinnen roch es nach Staub und altem, zerfallenem Pergament.

Sirius verfluchte sich dafür, nicht öfter hier gewesen zu sein und damit die Zaubertrankabteilung zu kennen. Auf gut Glück huschte er durch die Gänge und betrachtete dabei die angestaubten Buchrücken. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Hörte er da etwas in der verbotenen Abteilung? Ihm kam da ein Gedanke und im selben Augenblick hüpfte sein Herz kurz, setzte das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wieder ein. Vielleicht sollte er den Trank unter 'S' wie 'Schmalz' oder 'Seifenoper' suchen. Vorsichtig tappste er weiter, stieg über die Absperrung hinweg, bog um ein Bücherregal...und vergaß für einen Augenblick das Atmen. Bleiches Mondlicht ergoss sich aus einem der hochgelegenen Fenster auf eonen runden Tisch, auf dem unzählige Bücher aufgestapelt lagen. Dazwischen, den Kopf über ein aufeschlagenes Exemplar gebeugt, die Stirn in Falten gezogen, den Rücken leicht krumm, daß er. Eine Strähne schwarzen Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht und schimmerte leicht bläulich. Schlagartig wurde Sirius klar, welches Bild ihn in den kommenden Tagen bis in seine feuchten Träume hinein verfolgen würde: Severus, bei Mondschein in der Bibliothek.

"Black" Natürlich in Verbindung mit dieser Stimme"hör auf mich anzustarren und zieh den Tarnumhang aus." Er hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen. Seine Nase, seine lange, wundervolle Nase, war noch immer konzentriert über das Buch gebeugt.

Zögernd ließ Sirius den Umhang zu Boden gleiten und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich da war"

"Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, wenn du mich ansiehst."

Sirius Mund wurde trocken. Wie konnte Snape nur so ruhig darüber sprechen? Wieder fiel ihm eine Strähne ins Gesicht und Sirius verspürte den Wunsch, sie ihm in einer zärtlichen Geste wieder hinter das Ohr zurück zu streichen. Er beherschte sich und setzte ein möglichst kühles Gesicht auf. Wenn Severus (begann er tatsächlich, Snape beim Vornamen zu nennen?) so gut mit dem Zauber umgehen konnte, dann dürfte das für ihn ja wohl auch kein allzu großes Problem darstellen.

"Wie bist du ohne Tarnumhang hier her gekommen"

"Auf traditionelle WeiseÜber Umwege und mit einer gesnden Portion Vorsicht." Er seufzte kurz und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Sirius starb beinahe.

"Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, so aufreizend zu wirken", fauchte er gepresst.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gerne. Wenn du dafür aufhörst, mein Herz zum Rasen zu bringen."

Sirius starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang etwas belämmert an, dann wandteer den Kopf ab. "Wie kannst du nur so ruhig darüber reden"

"Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass es ein Zauber ist. Eine Art Virus. Wenn ich das richtige Serum finde, ist der ganze Spuk vorbei."

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Sirius traurig bei diesen Worten, aber Snapes Taktik half. Er schob seine Gefühle einfach weg. Sie waren etwas fremdes, etwas, dass nicht zu ihm gehörte. "Wie lange wirst du dafür brauchen" Wie ruhig und gelassen er auf einmal wieder klang. Viel besseer als vorher. Beinahe so wie früher. Früher, als die Welt noch normal gewesen war.

"Ich weiß nicht. Bei Tag werd ich mich durch die legalen Bücher arbeiten und bei Nacht durch die hier. Aber es ist wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen."

"Du klingst irgendwie routiniert." Das gute an diesem Plan war, dass er ihn selbst vollkommen ausschloss. Er musste das ganze also nur aussitzen, während Snape beschäftigt war und er ihm folglich nicht ständig über den Weg laufen konnte.

"Ich hab so etwas schon mal gemacht." Er lächelte schief, blätterte eine Seite um. "Nachdem mich Evans hatte retten müssen, habe ich alle Bücher über Flüche und Gegenflüche gelesen, die es hier gibt und noch einige andere, die mein Vater mir geschickt hat." Irritiert zwinkerte er, sah dann zu Sirius, dessen Beherschung für eine Sekunde ins Wanken geriet. "Habe ich dir das eben wirklich erzählt"

Sirius nickte. "Dann bist du jetzt ein Meister der Flüche" Es stimmte ihn traurig, dass er und James ihn dazu getrieben hatten.

"Ja."

"Bringst du mir etwas bei" Suchte er hier tatsächlich nach Vorwänden, um in Snapes Nähe zu sein?

Severus sah ihn wieder auf diese seltsame Art und Weise an. "Wenn du mir hilfst ein Animagi zu werden..."

Sirius zuckte innerlich zusammen, schaffte es jedoch, seine äußere Reaktion auf eine hochgezogene Augenbraue zu reduzieren.

"Glaubst du, ich bin euch zum Spaß hinterhergeschlichen, Tatze" Snape schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Buch. "Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.

Als Sirius den Tarnumhang wieder übergezogen hatte, fügte er noch leise hinzu"Wir sehen uns dann morgen zur selben Zeit hier. Erste Unterrichtsstunde."

OoO

Soooo, nächster Teil ist fertig. Möglicherweise etwas kurz geraten... Mal wieder...

Vielen Dank Nightmare. Nunja, ganz so gut wird's nicht ausgehen, immerhin wissen wir alle, dass Siri stirbt und so... Außerdem werde ich mich an die Geschehnisse halten, die in den Büchern beschrieben werden ( auch wenn natürlich alles ganz anders war, als es den Anschein hat...)

Talina: Tut mir Leid, dass du Slashstorys nicht magst, aber bei Fanfics kann ich irgendwie nichts anderes schreiben. Allein der Gedanke an dieses allseits beliebte HG x SS ... BRRRRRR (an alle Fans dieses Pairings: Snape.ist. kein. Kinderfi..er. )


	5. Morgengrauen

„Jetzt wach doch endlich auf! Sirius!" James schüttelte ihn heftig und schrie ihm so lange ins Ohr, bis er sich schließlich grummelnd erhob. Diesmal erinnerte er sich auch noch in allen Einzelheiten an den Traum, genoss es. Sobald Snape den Gegentrank gebraut hatte, wäre alles vergeben und vergessen. Warum sich dem also nicht einfach ergeben und genießen, anstatt sich das Leben künstlich zur Hölle zu machen? Und jetzt war er gerade dabei gewesen, seinen Traum in vollen Zügen zu genießen, als James auf die tolle Idee kommen musste, ihn wecken zu wollen. Weshalb eigentlich?

Verwirrt blinzelte er, sah James Gesicht über sich und verspürte den brennenden Wunsch, hineinzuschlagen. „Es ist Samstag." Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. „Weshalb weckst du mich?"

„Erstens: Es ist fast Mittag. Zweitens: Du machst gleich dein Bett schmutzig. Drittens: Du kuschelst mit meinem Tarnumhang!"

Etwas perplex starrte Sirius auf den Stoff in seinen Händen und drückte ihn dann James in die Hand und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Er war noch angezogen. Irgendwie erinnerte er sich gar nicht mehr, wie er überhaupt in sein Bett gekommen war.

„Gehen wir nachher nach Hogsmeade, James?" Sich am Kopf kratzend tappste Sirius nach Richtung Duschen. Er sollte sich wirklich dieses Problems entledigen. Kurzes Schielen nach unten. Ob das jetzt wohl zu einem Dauerzustand wurde?

„Äh…eigentlich wollte ich mit Evans gehen."

„Na, auch gut. Versau's nicht wieder." Er schloss die Tür und schlüpfte aus den Kleidern.

„Ich wollte dann eigentlich auch schon los. Such dir doch auch mal ne' hübsche Begleitung."

„Hmhm…."

OoO

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Severus sich wieder auf das Buch konzentrieren konnte. Was hatte er eigentlich gerade gesagt? Irgendetwas um Black nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er hatte sein Gesicht ja ohnehin die ganze Zeit vor Augen. Was war es denn gewesen, dass ihn aus dem Bett getrieben hatte? Bestimmt nicht Malfoy, der mal wieder im Schlaf vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte. Etwas, dass er in letzter Zeit immer öfter tat und nie waren die genauen Worte zu verstehen.

Nein, ihn verfolgten graue Augen, hohe Wangenknochen und schwungvoll gebogene Lippen, zwischen denen sich einen Strähne schwarzen Haares verfangen hatte. Seine Hände hatten angefangen zu zittern und das Bauchkribbeln war stetig gewachsen. Wer konnte bei so was auch schlafen?

Irgendwann war er aufgestanden und hatte sich nach oben, zur Bibliothek geschlichen, um sich abzulenken. Und gerade, als er es geschafft hatte, haargenau in diesem einen, friedlichen Augenblick war ein gewisser Gryffindor in die Bibliothek geplatzt. Severus hatte ihn gespürt, seinen Blick auf der Haut. Er hatte sich so bemüht, ihn nicht anzusehen, aber allein seine Stimme hatte ihm Schauer über den Rücken gejagt und dann hatte er ihn doch angesehen. „Gott! Wie konntest du einem Menschen nur so ein perfektes Gesicht geben?" Er verbarg sein eigenes stöhnend in den Armen. Warum er? Warum musste Weasley ihn ausgerechnet auf Black ansetzten? Warum nicht auf seinen Neffen oder einen der anderen Looser? Da hätte er sich wenigstens nicht so minderwertig fühlen müssen.

Mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf das Buch, überflog Titel, Beschreibung und Rezept des Zaubertrankes. Er wusste nicht einmal, in welchem Buch der Vielsafttrank stand. Hatte er Black wirklich auf die selbe Stunde morgen Nacht hier her gebeten? Um ihm Unterricht zu geben? War er des Lebens denn jetzt vollkommen überdrüssig geworden? Er sah es ja direkt schon vor sich, wie er Blacks Hand ergriff, um ihm die Bewegung zu zeigen und dann, von der Wirkung des Zaubertrankes überwältigt…er schüttelte sich. Black würde ihn umbringen…Spätestens dann, wenn er das Gegengift intus hatte. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er auch Selbstmord begehen, sobald er wieder normal war und sich an Was-auch-immer zu erinnern vermochte. Dieses was-auch-immer schien ihn dazu verleiten zu wollen, es gedanklich weiter auszuschmücken.

Die Zeit bis zum ersten Morgengrauen verbrachte er damit, eines der Bücher durchzuackern und zu ersticken, indem er sich vorstellte, wie Filch und Hagrid Walzer tanzten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig dachte er daran, die Bücher wieder ins Regal zu räumen und die Bibliothek zu verlassen, sich hinunter in den Kerker zu schleichen und in den Schlafsaal zu schlüpfen.

Lucius saß wach auf seinem Bett, die langen Beine baumeln lassend. Severus ignorierte ihn und seinen seltsamen Blick ganz einfach, rupfte ein weißes Hemd und eine weite Hose aus seiner Schublade und begann sich ganz ungeniert umzuziehen.

„Als ich aufgewacht bin, warst du nicht mehr da." Irgendwie klang Malfoys Stimme heute anderes als sonst. Die für einen Slytherin übliche Arroganz fehlte. „Wo warst du?"

„Spazieren." Warum fragte er überhaupt?

„Ach so." Snape knöpfte das Hemd zu, rekapitulierte jedoch vor den oberen beiden, die sich eigentlich nie schließen ließen.

„Gehst du heute auch nach Hogsmeade?"

„Nein, ich nutze die Ruhe, um zu lesen." Er nahm sich eines der Bücher, die er sich legal aus der Bibliothek geliehen hatte und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Malfoy sah ihm nach, sprang dann vom Bett und betrachtete Snapes Bücher. „Zaubertränke…"

OoO

Wieder ein relativ kurzer und auch leicht inhaltsloser Teil. Langsam sollte ich damit beginnen, ein wenig Handlung einzubauen… Gut, möchte mich an der Stelle für das kleine Kompliment bedanken und mich bei allen HG x SS Fans entschuldigen. Ich hab nichts gegen euch persönlich (schließlich stehe ich mit meiner SS x SB Vorliebe auch allein auf weiter Flur und ihr seid aus irgendeinem Grunde äußerst zahlreich), aber dieses Pairing ist nun einmal…'Schulterzuck' Vielen Dank auch für die Kritik, kann ich immer gebrauchen.  
Nach diesem wird es im Übrigen noch zwei – drei Teile geben (je nachdem, ob ich die beiden ersten zusammenlege oder nicht) von denen zwei bzw. einer schon geschrieben ist.


End file.
